


The Chronicles Of Life And Death And Everything Between

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genderswap, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem. You come in this world, and you go out just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles Of Life And Death And Everything Between

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for ficmas in 2015

It's mid-january when Dongyeol’s dad dies trying to protect the pack. No one mourns or speaks about it. He died honorably, one of the elders had told him. He had nodded but it still didn't explain why his mom acted like everything was peaches and cream. He still hears her cry against the furs in their tent. The ones that still have his father’s scent. “It’s hard losing your other half.” Hwanhee said when they took a run to the waterfall by their camp. Dongyeol understands. Sort of. The days seem to blur together after. His mom spends all her time leading the pack now. Dongyeol knows it’s only so long before their pack loses families or they get a new head family. 

A year later, his mom calls a meeting. Everyone comes into the tent, sitting close to each other, around the elders. His mom sits amongst the elders, more fur is underneath to signify her position. Dongyeol use to love being in the centre with his father and mother. It’s was nice being under the spotlight. Now it’s painfully awkward and the elders complain out his legs being too big. He sits with Hwanhee and Wooseok now. 

When his mother stands up, everyone stops talking. Dongyeol still doesn’t know what causes them to shut up the most, her position or her beauty. “Both, obviously.” Wooseok states, wrist waving around like it was the most obvious answer. Her eyes always seem to be hard and her voice is reassuring and authoritative. Dongyeol remembers getting scolded as a young pup, “He’s a late bloomer. He’ll shift eventually.” His dad would tell her and she’d agree. It was always so easy for her to agree. He knew who his father was and what kinda power he had but he didn’t know that his mother seemed to be just as powerful and persuasive. “I’m sure all of you are wondering where we stand as pack.” His mother states, her voice booming through the tent. “I’ve been trying to figure that out myself for a long, eventful year.” She makes eye contact with some of the crowd as if to make a point, turning to a new section, her hair falls just so it frames her face. It creates shadows and she looks firm. “I’ve discussed with the elders various times and we’ve finally worked out a plan of action. As we all know, the death of my counterpart set us off in chaos.” 

_Counterpart?_

“He was strong, caring and he did whatever it took to insure that every decision made benefitted the pack. When we mated, I promised that if anything happened, I’d do the same.” She looks a bit nervous but when she looks at Dongyeol, it’s a soft gaze. Dongyeol can feel how important this is. “Our brother pack is willing to take us in as their own.” Dongyeol squirms in his seat as murmurs arise. The pack is shocked. Dongyeol doesn’t want to join a new pack.

“What about the head family?” Someone asks. As usually, his mom answers professionally. “Dongyeol and I will be regular pack members. We’ll do whatever to contribute to our new pack as you guys do to contribute to ours.” Hwanhee looks over at Dongyeol and the younger of the two laughs nervously, fingers twisting the fabric of his sweater. “It sounds weird and strange but we’ll be making some big changes. We’ll be living in a new place with new people, I understand how stressful that sounds but their pack is about our size. When we merge, we’ll be under great authority.” She smiles a closed-mouth smile. Her cheekbones become for promident and her eyes crinkle on the sides. 

“Who’s our new head family?” Someone shouts and everyone starts murmuring amongst themselves again. His mother holds up a hand and everyone quiets, “He’s young. Not that much older than my son but powerful nonetheless and he shows potential.” She pulls her cardigan towards herself and crosses her arms. “When I went to met with them, he sat at the head of the table, nodding, listening. He shows leadership. His father is still acting alpha but once he becomes twenty, he’ll claim his mate and become our alpha.” Dongyeol looks around, some look mildly weary of the whole situation whereas others seem to look forward to the change. 

“We trust in you.” The pack states and his mother smiles. 

 

Dongyeol spends the next few days going around the camp, helping everyone pack. He doesn’t own much. Just a few jackets and pants, a book and a wooden carving of a wolf his dad gave him after his first successful shift. Most of the family heirs are around Dongyeol’s age. The youngest being thirteen. They all help take tents down and clean the furs. The elders left right as the sun came up and tonight, everyone goes. His mom has been running around like a madman trying to get everything under control.

“Who are you walking with?” Hwanhee asks as Dongyeol scrubs the furs clean by the river. “My mom. She says we have to greet them since we’re head family. It’s kinda stupid ‘cause after today, we aren’t head.” Hwahee hums, shaking the furs so they don’t drip as he hangs them in the early morning sun. There’s silence for a bit as they wash the last few before Hwanhee speaks again. “Do you think we’ll find mates in the new pack? I mean we’re both turning eighteen this year, you’ve already gone through your first heat. Shouldn’t you have imprinted by now?” 

Dongyeol is tempted to throw the wet furs in his hand at the beta but he doesn’t. “Who knows, Hwanhee.” He simply responses, kicking Hwanhee’s shin for good measures. “Now stop asking stupid questions and let’s get back to camp. We’re on lunch duty today.” Hwanhee whines in his throat as Dongyeol snaps his fingers. Hwanhee glares at him but shifts nonetheless. Dongyeol throws the furs into a bag and mounts it on Hwanhee. 

He scratches behind on of Hwanhee’s soft, black colored ears. “I’m scared, Hwanhee.” He whispers and the beta nudges his hand with his snout. Dongyeol gives him a soft smile and climbs onto Hwanhee’s back, face pressed against his neck. Dongyeol closes his eyes as Hwanhee runs through the forest. The forest Dongyeol knows by heart. He’s going to miss it.

 

His mom told him the new packs reserve was a couple miles north of theirs. “The have three big houses, everyone was promised their own room and there’s a school on the reserve for the younger ones.” She had explained at lunch to the pack. “Thank god we graduated last year.” Hwanhee leaned over to whisper to Dongyeol, causing the other to choke on his sandwich. Walking through an unknown forest filled with unknown scent is kinda scary. Especially since the sun’s setting. Dongyeol keeps telling himself he has nothing to worry about, he’s a wolf goddamnit. “Only a mile more.” His mom calls out when the pass a river. Hwanhee whispers out Dongyeol’s name. When he turns around he can barely see Hwanhee mouth, “Do you hear the waterfall? Let’s come back later.” Dongyeol gives a slight smile and a nod. He’s always liked waterfalls. Hwanhee and Dongyeol spent most of their childhood playing by or in the one by their old camp. 

Before Dongyeol knows it, they reach a sort gate. Two alphas are standing by, alert and too big. Dongyeol feels uncomfortable. They smile when his pack gets closer. “Sun, welcome.” One of them greets when his mother calls out to them. They have nice smiles, Dongyeol’s got to give them that. He zones out as his mother talks to them and he smiles when his name is mentioned. After agonizing minutes of pointless discussion, they’re being let inside. Hwanhee makes way to stand next to Dongyeol, both of them exchanging looks as the view of the reserve comes into their sight.

There are three giant houses side by side (One bigger than the others. Probably for the elders and the head family) are to Dongyeol’s left, behind it a lake. To their right is a sort of gazebo, tables set up and there’s some people talking aimlessly. In the centre is a large pit, Dongyeol assumes it’s for fires and gatherings. Someone by the name of Yein (Yein? Is that her name? Dongyeol can’t remember.) guides them to one of the smaller houses. She seems really enthusiastic, Wooseok seems to take a liking to her. She talks and talks and shows everyone to their rooms. “I’ll let you get settled. Just make sure to be out by the pit at 8.” Yein tells Dongyeol when she shows him his room. The door closes behind the latter and Dongyeol sighs. He looks out the window and is a bit a happy his room faces the lake. He drops his bag down by the foot of the bed. It’s a queen sized because “Only the best for every pack member.” Yein had said. There’s fresh sheets on the bed and Dongyeol is tempted to lay on them, mark his scent all over it. There’s a knock on the door and the person on the other side doesn’t give him time to answer before they’re peeking their head in. It’s Hwanhee. “My room’s across from yours.” Hwanhee states, a smile on his face. It’s calming. He walks in, door closing behind him. He jumps on Dongyeol’s bed and rolls around. 

Dongyeol takes out his trinkets and sets them up on the dresser given to them. He starts settling as Hwanhee stares out the window. (It’s huge. It’s takes up a whole wall and his bed is up against it.) “It’s almost eight.” Hwanhee says. Dongyeol looks up from setting up his furs on the floor and realizes how dark it is outside. “Oh.” Is all he says before getting up and pulling Hwanhee downstairs. “You’re awfully quiet.” Hwanhee whispers to Dongyeol once they make it to the pit. There are familiar face amongst new. Dongyeol spots his mom with the elders from their old pack. Typical, she would. “I’m still scared. I’m still uncomfortable.” Dongyeol holds Hwanhee’s sleeve as they sit down next to Wooseok. Hwanhee gives him a small smile and squeezes his arm. 

There’s food given out and everyone makes some sort of remark, welcoming them into the pack and being thankful for being welcomed. The head family comes later in the gathering. Their entrance isn't grand, they just walk in. Their acting alpha has a kind smile and eyes but looks like he can crush a butterfly with his hands if he wanted to. Dongyeol’s mother mentioned that his mate isn't alive anymore. Just like his mom. Their acting alpha gives a few words, as any leader would. The entire pack listens, even Dongyeol and Hwanhee. Mostly because they're scared. 

His son comes to give a few words as well and Dongyeol is literally at loss for words. Is this what imprinting feels like? Hwanhee must've smelt him because he's masking over Dongyeol’s scent with his own. Dongyeol grips the log he's sitting on hard when the alpha smiles, “I'm Sungjoon. It's nice to see all these fresh faces.” His voice is nice and velvety. Dongyeol wants to whimper. Dongyeol wants to know how it would sound saying his name in the most loving of ways. His head hurts.

He finally breaths when Sungjoon tells the pack to venture off and mingle or do as they please. Hwanhee and Wooseok are trying to walking casually beside Dongyeol as they take him to his room. They make it to the house and spot a couple of members in the living room. They smile and greet before running up the stairs and flinging the door open to Dongyeol’s room. He proceeds to fling himself on the bed and groans loudly. Wooseok gives Hwanhee and worried look before both sit next to Dongyeol. 

“Do you think he noticed?” Dongyeol mumbles. Hwanhee rubs his back. “I didn't know until Hwanhee told me.” Wooseok replies, “He did a really good job of masking it.” Hwanhee smiles at Wooseok, “Thanks. I try.” Dongyeol pouts against his pillows. He's screwed. It's their first day and he's already imprinted on the head alpha. He hates it. 

Well, he doesn't hate alphas. He just hates head alphas and possibly being their mate. All the work and responsibilities. All the fear of losing your mate. He knows if Sungjoon realizes he's imprinted, there will be a click and he'll imprint back. That's how it works and that's not how Dongyeol wants it to work. Although, Dongyeol can see him being held in the alphas arms at night. Waking up in those arms that belong the most beautiful person. Those arms also holding him still as Sungjoon's kno- “What's gunna happen next?” Dongyeol asks. Oh the irony of how Hwanhee was talking about mates earlier. Hwanhee shrugs, “Only time can tell.” 

 

Time does tell. Dongyeol lives with the new pack for eight months before anything changes. He meets new people, everything and everyone seem more comfortable now and somehow, he's managed to avoid Sungjoon at all cost. Wooseok had imprinted on Yein a couple of months after their arrival and Yein has made a permanent dent in their circle. She's always there and when she found out about Dongyeol, she told him not to worry. “Sungjoon will notice soon enough. Look at your hips, they're a perfect width to bare children. You're ideal for him.” Yein gushed. Dongyeol choked on a blueberry then but spent that night looking at his hips. They were pretty nice. Wider than most of the guys, maybe because he's an omega and they practically exist to reproduce. He gives himself a look of disgust when he starts to realize he's getting hopefully about Sungjoon noticing him. 

It's a week after that statement, that Sungjoon finally notices. 

It's when Dongyeol, Hwanhee and Yein are making wine for Sungjoon’s coming of age fest. They've got their feet in a giant tub of grapes and blueberries. Yein's mom set it up for them to stomp around in. “My secret ingredient is feet.” She jokes although Dongyeol doubts she's joking. Sungjoon’s father had sent him to check on everyone preparing for the fest when he hears laughter. It comes from behind one of the houses and Sungjoon is all too curious. 

He walks along the wall before he sees the three of the pack members jumping around in the tub. They're laughing and Sungjoon sorta enves that they can play and be youthful. Then time stops. 

One of the three squeaks, turning his head away from where the others are flinging grapes at him. His nose scrunches up and his eyes are shut but his laughter is beautiful. Sungjoon's imprinted. His scent oozes out of him and Dongyeol gets a whiff. He tenses. His eyes open but he doesn't move to look up. He knows who it is. Yein gasps, nudging Hwanhee in the arm so the younger beta can turn to see. When Hwanhee catches a glimpse of the young alpha watching them, he knows what’s happened. He's quick to grab Dongyeol and spin him in the other direction, masking over Dongyeol's scent with his own and Yein joining in after. Dongyeol's eyes meet Sungjoon’s when he's being spun around and he whines into Hwanhee’s shoulder, his eyes shut. Dongyeol is trying to focus on both of the beta’s scents washing over him but he knows Sungjoon is still there. “Now's not the time.” Yein yells at Sungjoon and the alpha nods before leaving. 

Dongyeol is weak after. He feels disconnected without Sungjoon present. This isn't what he wanted. He sits out the rest of the time Hwanhee and Yein make wine. After, he goes to his room, the stress of the day finally getting to him as he cries himself to sleep. He just wants his father back. 

 

Dongyeol wakes up the next morning, eyes slightly puffy. He makes his way down stairs greeting those who still haven't made it to the gazebo for breakfast. He walks out the back door hoping to avoid Sungjoon... when he fails. Sungjoon pulls him to the corner of the porch and Dongyeol wants to scream. “Asshole, I could've had a spontaneous heart attack!” Dongyeol voices. Wow, nice first words. Sungjoon’s face reminds neutral and Dongyeol scolds at him. All the nervousness he felt towards Sungjoon doesn’t exist anymore. It feels like he's known him for years and he can make witty comments like that without getting punched. “How long?” Sungjoon finally asks.

“How long what?” Dongyeol is about ready to jet. Sungjoon sighs, he looks down at hands and closes his eyes. He looks nervous. An alpha nervous, pfft, this is going in the blackmail folder. “When did you first imprint? I mean you've obviously knew before I did by the way you acted yesterday.” Sungjoon’s got his arms crossed now. Dongyeol groans, “Eight months ago.” Dongyeol whispers, leaning against the railing of the porch. Sungjoon looks a bit wounded(?). I meant it does make it seem like Dongyeol kept it from him because he hates him. “Why didn't you seek me out?” 

“Look, can we talk another time? I'm kinda hungry and I wanna go eat before we continue prepare for your coming of age.” Dongyeol smiles before walking away. “I'm going to start courting you!” Sungjoon yells after him. Dongyeol holds a thumbs up and walks to breakfast. 

He sits down with his plate and Yein is the first to notice. “Ooh, someone smells thickly of a certain alpha.” Dongyeol lift his shirt to his nose and takes a whiff. “That asshole.” Dongyeol states. Hwanhee laughs with his mouth full and Yein looks concerned. “I'm guessing you didn't notice him scent marking you when you were talking to him, huh?” Dongyeol’s nose scrunches up. “When did you guys talk?” Hwanhee asks. “He cornered me before I came to breakfast. I might have called him an asshole but he didn't saying anything against it so I just might do it again. Anyways, he asked about when I first noticed that I imprinted and then told me he's courting me.” Hwanhee lets out a low whistle. 

Dongyeol knows what that means. Hwanhee only does that when something big is happening. He knows Sungjoon is going to pick him as his mate at the coming of age party in a month. “Why won't he choose you?” Wooseok stated when Dongyeol tried to say otherwise. 

A couple days later, Sungjoon somehow sneaks into Dongyeol’s. “It's four am! What the hell are you doing here?” Sungjoon dodges the pillow throw at him and pulls Dongyeol to a sitting position. The omega still has his eyes closed as Sungjoon puts a coat on him. Sungjoon pretty much pulls him out of bed and guides him to the lake. He sits first and eases Dongyeol down next to him. Dongyeol can hear his heartbeat in his ears the entire time Sungjoon asks him questions. “Wanna go for a run?” Sungjoon finishes off his round of twenty questions. Dongyeol is quick to nod. Sungjoon smiles. “There's a over there tree big enough for you to undress behind.” Dongyeol thanks him, appreciative of how Sungjoon cares about his privacy. When he shifts, it feels extremely good. The wet grass feels great under his paws. The cold summer breeze feels fresh on his fur and he takes it in. 

Dongyeol looks out towards the lake and Sungjoon comes out from behind one of the trees. He’s beautiful. He’s as big as an alpha would be, his fur is nicely thick. His paws are all white and his body is jet black. Dongyeol’s jealous. He thinks about his plain brown fur and suddenly feels self conscious. Sungjoon huffs and titles his head towards the woods, Dongyeol walks forward. He looks at Sungjoon before he runs off. The wind feels refreshing as Dongyeol runs. He can hear Sungjoon behind him. The leaves crunching and rustling beneath his feet. He hears water running and he follows it. He misses hitting trees by inches. He doesn’t know these woods. 

The water gets louder the deeper into the forest he goes. After what seems like hours of running, he comes to a clearing with a waterfall smack in the middle. He slows down to a walk and let’s his eyes take it all in. He hear Sungjoon running in and slowing down but doesn’t look back. He stretches a paw out and gently grazes the water. It ripples and he’s in awe. It’s bigger than the one back home. Sungjoon drops next to him, head resting on his paws and he huffs. Dongyeol nudges sungjoon’s neck with his snout, gesturing to the waterfall, silently asking if it’s okay to walk in and sungjoon nods. Dongyeol puts one paw in and quickly brings it back, it’s cold. He makes a noise of detest but continues to walk in. He walks closer to the falling water and it makes it to just below his stomach. He’s happy, Sungjoon can sense it. He watches the younger lap at the water and prance around before he’s coming back. Dongyeol drops close to Sungjoon and licks his paws clean. The older closes his eyes and focuses on the sound on the waterfall until Dongyeol nudges under his chin.

Sungjoon opens his eyes and Dongyeol tilts his head. He howls lowly and his ear fold back. Dongyeol surprises Sungjoon when he drops his head on top of Sungjoon’s crossed paws. Sungjoon had seen his parent do this enough to know what it means. He leans down and laps at the fur around Dongyeol’s ear. If Dongyeol were in his human form, he’d sigh, maybe mumble a thanks but all he does is close his eyes and relax. Sungjoon’s scent washes over him and he falls asleep. He’s never felt as peaceful as he does now. 

 

Sungjoon shows up to get Dongyeol every night after. 

Sungjoon will sometimes waits underneath Dongyeol’s window, Dongyeol jumping out of it so they can spend who-knows-how-many hours running around in the forest or resting side-by-side in the flower patch. They bond. Dongyeol is more confident in Sungjoon and he’s starting to think that being tied to him isn’t all that bad.

Hwanhee finds out a couple days before Sungjoon’s coming of age. 

It’s unexpected. Hwanhee and Sungjoon are on “ _pup pin_ ” (It’s literally just a pin where all the newborn pups that haven’t shifted yet are complied) duty. One of the pups, Minghao, sticks to Dongyeol. Dongyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t have a soft spot of the pup. Hwanhee teases Minghao by leaning on Dongyeol, holding him close. The pup yips at him and whines into Dongyeol’s stomach. Dongyeol lets the two ‘fight’ over him until he decides the pups been stressed enough. He pushes Hwanhee and lifts the pup to hold him against his chest. “It’s okay, MingMing. I only care about you.”

Minghao’s tail wags and he licks under Dongyeol’s jaw affectionately. Hwanhee laughs and pets the pup, who yips are him again. “I was just playing.” He defends. Minghao isn’t buying. It quiets down, the pups already getting exhausted and settling to nap. Minghao adjusts himself in Dongyeol’s lap and plops down with a thud. Dongyeol naturally reaches down to stroke Minghao, making the pup sleepier. Dongyeol turns to talk aimlessly to Hwanhee and it feels like a million years before Minghao gets up and walks away from Dongyeol.

“Minghao!” Dongyeol calls out but Minghao is being picked up. Dongyeol doesn’t even have to look up to know who it is. He’d know those hands anywhere. He’s spent hours holding them. He stand up reaching his arms out for Minghao. Sungjoon raises his eyebrow, holding the pup closer to his chest. Minghao yaps at Dongyeol when he snuggles closer to Sungjoon’s chest. Dongyeol doesn’t blame him, it’s in their nature to feel comfort in higher ranked wolves like alphas. He wants to take a nap in Sungjoon’s arms too. “Give Minghao back. I’m on pup pin duty. Go do whatever it is you do.” Sungjoon pretends to ponder on the idea before walking closer and handing over Minghao carefully. Minghao whimpers, his paws shaking as if he’s trying to reach out for Sungjoon. Sungjoon laughs, petting the pup before turning his attention to Dongyeol. “Are we running again tonight?” 

Dongyeol tense, he can see Hwanhee cross his arms in his peripheral vision. “When haven’t we?” Sungjoon smiles. “See you later then.” He says before leaning in to kiss Dongyeol’s cheek and walking away. Minghao yips when the alpha walks away and Dongyeol turns to Hwanhee, who is surprisingly smiling at him. “I have a lot to explain.” Dongyeol blurts out. Hwanhee holds up his hands while shaking his head. “Didn’t he say he was gunna court you? I guess you’re just letting him.” He shrugs and walks to pick another pup. Dongyeol frowns, “I’m not that easy, Hwanhee, way to believe in me!” He huffs, sitting back down on the ground, allowing Minghao to get comfortable in his lap again. 

He’s not easy.

And Dongyeol makes that clear when Sungjoon and him shift back once they reached the waterfall. They’ve met enough times every week that they’re smart enough to stash away extra clothes near the place. “I’m not easy.” Sungjoon stops pulling his hoodie over his shirt when Dongyeol blurts it out. “I never said you were.” Sungjoon states. He pulls his hoodie down and sits, grabbing Dongyeol’s arm and pulling him to sit. “Who said you were easy? It’s not like we’re coming out here to do unmentionable things.” Dongyeol nudges Sungjoon and the alpha laughs. They sit in silence for a while, Dongyeol resting his hand on Sungjoon’s.

“I’m just scared.” Dongyeol finally huffs. He’s been scared an awful lot this year. He has every right to be. There’s been major changes in his life and all his life, he’s been told that imprinting is the biggest thing that’ll happen to him (next to starting a family). He looks at Sungjoon, the alpha easily reflecting his fear. They’re both scared. Dongyeol want nothing more to be comforted. So, he leans into the alpha. His eye shut and he’s frowning. “I’m scared too.” Sungjoon whispers. Dongyeol just wants to be held. Anything to distract him from what’s happening.

“This is gunna sound weird but please kiss me.” He whispers back. Sungjoon sits up a bit and pulls Dongyeol closer. His side flush against Dongyeol chest. His hands are soft on Dongyeol cheeks and he leans in to kiss the omega. Dongyeol easily falls into a rhythm with Sungjoon. His shoulders relax and he tilts his head more, letting himself focus purely on kissing Sungjoon. Their lips work together as if they’ve done this a million times over to know each other's habits well enough. Dongyeol sighs into the kiss, he’s more in Sungjoon’s lap than he is in the grass but at least he’s not worried about anything. His undivided attention is on Sungjoon and how gentle the alpha kisses him. How gentle his hands are around his waist now. 

He thinks maybe this could work. Maybe they will work. Dongyeol wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life as Sungjoon’s mate.


End file.
